


Priorities

by PastTomorrow



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Character Study, Internal Conflict, M/M, caring doof, light fluff, phineas and ferb (mentioned), workaholic perry the platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTomorrow/pseuds/PastTomorrow
Summary: Perry falls asleep in Doof's apartment. When he wakes up, he questions his priorities.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control whatsoever. I told myself I wouldn't ship this, but here we are.
> 
> Uhhh English is not my native language, any correction is welcome.

Tired as he had never been, Perry laid on the floor just after destroying Doof's most recent inator. He didn't feel like escaping as he always did, his body had finally give up on moving after weeks of work that the OWCA had been piling for him. He knew he had to finish the job, he could go home right after that, but then the organization would see he was free again and give him even more work to do.

 _Not today_ , he decided.

—Uh... Are you ok, Perry the platypus? You haven't escaped yet, I can't curse you and call it a day if you don't go... Not that I don't want you here, but this isn't... Normal for our routine, you know?

He sighed and shot Heinz a pathetic look, hoping he would understand he intended to stay there for a long while. The man studied him, confused, looked somewhere else for a second and returned his gaze back to him.

—Well, you seem... Exhausted. I suppose you can stay.— He seemed to considerate his decision for a second.

Silence filled the ambient, and Perry focused instead on the afternoon sky. His head was pounding, perhaps from all the stress. He really shouldn't overwork himself like this, but it couldn't be helped, he knew the organization depended on him a lot.

—I'm beginning to feel bad for you; I'm gonna go prepare you a little something, don't move.

He heard his nemesis footsteps go to the inside of his apartment, and everything was quiet again. He decided to close his eyes and wait for whatever Doof was going to give him, but the more seconds passed, the more he seemed to get sleepy.

And so, he fell asleep.

.

.

.

When he woke up, he noticed many things. Number 1, there was a warm blanket over him; number 2, he was laid over something soft, contrary to the hard floor he fell asleep on; number 3, there was noise coming from a TV nearby on a very low volume; and number 4, a hand was petting him.

His instinct told him to jump out of the blankets and prepare to fight. His body, however, decided he wasn't going to do any of that, so instead he just chirped. The hand on top of him suddenly stopped, and the soft blanket was removed from his face.

—Oh! You're awake!

He was on a sofa beside Heinz, he noted. On the table in front of him, there was a cup of tea and a plate with some cookies, maybe that was what the doctor made for him. He didn't have his coat on anymore, his whole outfit seemed like house clothing. Perry merely nodded in response and turned to the TV to identify what was he watching.

A soap opera. _Of course._

Perry lazily shifted on his place, fully intending to go back to sleep, he even scooted closer to Doof, earning a chuckle from him. Just as he was closing his eyes, his mind reminded him about the kids.

_Oh shit._

Now his body did react to that. He jumped off the sofa and desperately looked for a clock.

—What's wrong? What happened?—He heard Heinz behind him.

He turned to him, still shaken, and he was about to point his wrist when he remembered he actually wore a watch. He slapped himself, glanced at the hour and gasped.

It was midnight already?! Was he _that_ exhausted?

His mind was like a train in movement. He was having an internal conflict.

Part of him was desperate to get home and reassure Phineas and Ferb, who had probably organized a search party by now. The thought of them being unable to sleep because they were worried sick made his heart break.

The other part of him, however...

—Perry the platypus?

He looked at Doof.

They had never shared that intimacy. He _yearned_ for that. A moment between the doctor and him, in that domesticity, outside work hours. Was it wrong to even consider staying the night with him? He desperately wanted to calm his kids, but he also wanted to stay with Doofenshmirtz.

He definitely was going to go home with the kids. He wouldn't enjoy his time with him anyway, he would keep worrying about them.

Perry shook his head and sighed resignedly, defeated, walked up to Heinz and gently put his hands on top of his. He flashed an apologetic smile before impulsively kissing his cheek rather quickly. After that, he ran out of the room to get out of there as soon as possible, leaving behind a very flustered and confused doctor.

_At least he made a move._


End file.
